Cars 4
by LegendofMinds
Summary: With the start of a brand new Piston Cup season coming up, Lightning McQueen must find a way to put the new season to use and make many good things out of it.
1. A New Season

Cars 4

A _Cars _Story

Written by: LegendofMinds

**Chapter 1: A New Season**

_**Note: I do not own Cars. Cars belongs to Disney and Pixar.**_

It was the final lap of the final race of the season. Cruz Ramirez was making her way out of the first two turns around Los Angeles Motor Speedway. Her crew chief, Lightning McQueen, a former 7-time Piston Cup champion, was guiding her throughout the race.

"Alright Cruz, we just got to go through these turns and… Yes! We won! Way to go Cruz!" Lightning exclaimed through his headset.

"I can't believe it Mr. McQueen, we won the Piston Cup!" Cruz happily stated with glee.

As Cruz finished her burnout and made her way to the press conference, Lightning watched from the pit lane.

"Well Doc, she did it again. Just like we taught her." Lightning said quietly to himself.

A few months later, at Radiator Springs, Lightning was happily relaxing watching his television inside his trailer, Mack. Well, he was, until his former rival, Chick Hicks, program came on. However, knowing it will have to do with the new season, Lightning listened closely.

"This is RSN's Chick's Picks here, starring former and forever Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks." He said with excitement.

"With the start of the season just a few weeks away at Florida, it is time to talk about the big headlines. Here to present, Natalie Certain." He announced.

"Thanks Chick, and yes, the start of the season is coming by fast. However, it may not be exciting as expected. Due to a predicted hurricane near the coastline of Towahasse, Piston Cup officials have been deciding or not if they will run the Florida 500. If they do decide to run, then they need to act fast before this hurricane hits. If they don't, then the tradition of running on the 50th anniversary of the date of the first race will be over." She sadly said.

Lightning turned off the tv with worry and concern for the update, he had been an honorary member of the Piston Cup for years, and seeing the 50 year running would be absolutely horrible. So, he opened the trailer door and went to tell everyone of the news.


	2. Notifying the Town

**Chapter 2: Notifying the Town**

After driving alongside the road to the town, Lightning finally arrived in Radiator Springs and was getting ready to let his friends know. As he arrived at Flo's, He then began to speak as the most positive he can.

"Hi everyone, I have some big news for everyone." Lightning began.

"Hey buddy! We always have time to listen to what you need to say buddy!" exclaimed an optimistic Mater.

"Well, I know we have a new season coming up, and we need to prepare, but this season is going to be big." Lightning then continued.

"We have a hurricane approaching Florida, which could put the first race in jeopardy. Not only that, but all of the other racers have been training really hard, which could put not only mine, but Cruz's season in danger. We need to act fast, or this season won't be great."

As Lightning concluded his speech, all of the other townsfolk were beginning to get concerned if they were going to be ready for the new season. However, Cruz drove up to Lightning trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay Mr. McQueen, we can get through this." she said with glee.

"What makes you say that, Cruz?" Lightning asked back.

"Well, we competed in the Thunder Hollow derby, trained with Smokey at the Thomasville Speedway and beat Jackson Storm using lessons from Doc's racing." Cruz said to support her statement.

Then Lightning smiled and said, "Well, you heard her, let's get to work." Then the citizens cheered and began working.


	3. Racing to the Storm

**Chapter 3: Racing to the Storm**

It was a windy afternoon at Florida International Speedway, but all of the other racers were excited to be in the big race. Fans were getting under the grandstands covers up in the grandstands, and Lightning was guiding Cruz throughout the race, even in the wind.

"Alright Cruz, we have about ten laps to go, just keep driving like you drive." He said to the headset, trying to survive the wind.

"I'll be fine, Mr. McQueen." Cruz replied back, focusing on the road.

However, as the final laps began to wind down, the worst winds of the hurricane slowly began to creep in on the track, nearly blowing the fans off the grandstands, tires and fuel cans began to fly off the tire racks and pit stalls. The officials began to call the racers to pit road, but Cruz was trying to get to the finish line.

"Cruz, they're calling you to pit road, pull over!" Lightning worryingly stated.

"I'm not leaving without a win!" Cruz shouted. As she came out of the final turn, she was driving in the rain with the wind blowing in her face, but she finally came to the finish line.

"Woah Cruz! You just won in the hurricane!" Lightning shouted.

Cruz then began to do her burnouts in the rain, but she kept slipping in the rain every time she did it.

"You do realize that your win will be encumbered, right?" said a Piston Cup official.

"I don't care. This truly started the season." Lightning replied.


End file.
